Pokemon Academy:Chronicles of OverAchievers!
by DittoGirl553
Summary: Assentially the main characters from the anime  and Silver  are invited to an elite school called Pokemon Academy, what they don't know is that the students and teachers there are insane! Pokeshipping, contestshipping, ikarishipping, soulsilvershipping
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Academy

**Description:**Ash is in a shock when he gets accepted to the most elite pokemon academy in all of Kanto, Johto, Hoen, and Sinnoh! Little does he know, all his friends were invited too! Along with some new ones, OC warning! Pokeshipping, contestshipping, ikarishipping, soulsilvershipping! I'm using Ash, Misty, Gary, Brock, May, drew, Dawn, Paul, Lyra/Kotone/Soul and silver! I might add Jessie and James as teachers because they're so freaking awesome! Oh and some characters may act OOC because a) I'm getting them into their real or inner character that I have deluded myself into believing exists, b) I'm changing them to fit a certain scene more, or c) I just don't like the character so I'm turning them into something I do like! (though most likely a!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon!**

**Me: Okay! Let's get this thing started!**

**Dawn: Wait! You meant me when you said you didn't like a character, didn't you?**

**Me: What? No! You just need to stop abusing your Uchiha powers!**

**Dawn: Uchiha powers? What?**

**Me: Wait, what's your last name?**

**Dawn: Well, it's-**

**Me: It's settled! I here by dub you Dawn Uchiha!**

**May: Haha! That's funny!**

**Paul: So she's an Uchiha? **

**Me: According to me, yeah! She is!**

**Dawn: I don't even know what an Uchiha is!**

**May: Apparently, your last name! It's a clan!**

**Dawn: …^**

**Paul: You just broke her brain!**

**Me: Ah, crap…. Dawn? Dawn? Dawn! Yo, Mary Sue!**

**Dawn: Huh, what?**

**Me/May: *falls over due to bursts of laughter***

**Paul: …**

**Dawn: What did I just do?**

**May: You *snicker* just responded to *giggle* Mary Sue!**

**Dawn: You're never going to let this go, are you?**

**Me: Nope!**

**Paul: Please R&R!**

**Me: Yay! Paul said it for me!**

It had been a long time, but Ash Ketchum was finally back in Kanto, heading back home for a visit. He was tired…scratch that, exhausted! Kanto wasn't exactly around the corner from Sinnoh. But luckily his house was in his line of sight, Ash could see his mother and her Mr. Mime working in the garden.

"Mom!" Ash cried, breaking into sprint, despite his unfathomable exhaustion.

"Ash!" Mrs. Ketchum cheered "I'm so glad you're back! Don't worry, I already have you packed!" She said, holding up a green backpack.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked, making himself noticed. "Oh, hello, Pikachu!" the mother chirped while taking the yellow mouse pokemon off her son's shoulders and letting him crawl onto her own.

"Mom, what?" Ash asked, reverting the attention back to himself.

"Oh!" She chuckled, pulling a marble colored envelope out of her back pocket, " You've been invited to the elite and new, Pokemon Academy!" (Super original name, right?)

"That's the school Brock's going to teach at! He must have pulled some strings to get me in!"

"Oh, and I hear Misty's been invited as well, she's been visiting a lot and has been a great help around the house!" she cooed, clasping her hands together "that, and she has grown into quite the beauty! Now I'll make you some dinner and you can get ready for tomorrow! That's when the first semester starts!"

"Kay, Mom!" Ash said, before grabbing back Pikachu and walking inside. "Misty…" he mumbled to himself, it had been forever since he had seen her…two years at least! Boy had he missed her, he even got in a fight over a Misty bowie with Dawn. He knew why he wanted it, Misty was his best friend and that was a reminder of her…but, why had Dawn wanted it?

Whatever, the important thing was that he was going to see her again…so, what did his mom mean when she said that Misty had grown into quite the beauty? And why was he getting nervous all of a sudden? While deep in thought, Ash crashed into the sofa and fell onto it.

When he got up, he received a sly look from Pikachu. "What?" Ash asked in his defense, "I'm not getting nervous over seeing Misty again, okay?"

Pikachu just rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face and said "Pika pi pichu (I never said that…)"

"Quiet you!"

Mrs. Ketchum walked in with a basket of freshly picked vegetables and Mr. Mime right behind her. "Okay, I'll make dinner now, Mac and cheese or hamburgers?"

"Hamburgers!" Ash cheered with a wide grin on his face before he bolted upstairs to his room. The rest of the night went really quickly, they had dinner, watched a movie and went to bed.

Though Ash had trouble getting to sleep, 'Okay, Ash…' he thought to himself 'It's just school, now close your eyes and go to sleep…'

"GOSH DARN IT, ASH! GET YOUR LAZY SELF OUT OF BED! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Mrs. Ketchum screamed from down stairs, startling Ash enough for him to leap out of bed.

"Shoot!" Ash groaned, cursing under his breath before nearly destroying his dresser in search of clean clothes. Ash ended up in a black tee with a red sketch pattern of a old oak tree on it with regular baggy blue jeans and black converse…wait a minute, converse? He never remembered having converse…or any of these for that matter. "Mom?" He called placing his old cap that he wore in Kanto on, "Did you get me new clothes?"

"Of course, sweetie" she responded "you grew didn't you? Now get down stairs! I don't have a car to drive you!"

"Kay!" Ash said while leaving his room and running down the stairs into the living room, then the kitchen. "Ash, ride your bike to the station, show the ticket seller you invite and he'll put you on a train for students only! The train leaves at noon and the station is far away so you better hurry!" She cautioned before handing him a lunch box and water bottle.

"Will do" Ash commented before biting into a piece of toast and running out to his bike, placing the lunch box and water bottle in his basket, swinging his jacket and backpack on and calling "Bye, mom!" before Pikachu leaped into the basket and he peddled off.

Hours later, the train station came into sight and Ash locked his bike to a near by tree. He wouldn't need it for a while, but he didn't want to lose it. "11:25, hey I'm early!" Ash said, taking his box out of the bike and entering the station to see some familiar faces.

There standing in line were Dawn and May, having a conversation amongst themselves. "I should have known you two would have gotten in too!" Ash called, approaching his two female friends. "Ash!" they cheered at the same time.

"Ash, it's been forever!" May said, letting him into line.

"Ash, it's been about a week!" dawn laughed before a bubbly and familiar voice called out "Ash! Dane! Hi!"

The three of them turned to see a cheery brunette rushing towards them while holding onto the wrist of a rather obviously embarrassed, red headed boy with silver eyes.

"Omg, Lyra!" Dawn called, waving to her and letting her and her friend into the line. Lyra released the boy's wrist to give her bluenette friend a warm hug "It's been forever" she cried "I missed you!"

"Aww…" Dawn gushed "I missed you too!" they ended the hug slowly, still clasping onto each other's forearms. "Hello, I'm May" the other brunette said calmly, making herself known.

"Lyra" she said grasping Mays hand and giving it a firm shake "and this is my friend, Silver!" Lyra used her free arm to indicate the red head, who replied with a simple "hmph!" She then rolled her eyes and said "don't mind him, he's always like this to people he doesn't know very well, he's really a nice guy though!"

"That's alright" Ash said lightly "Hey, is Corey with you?"

"No, he's actually become quite successful and famous in Johto….he didn't get invited and he's rather busy so he wouldn't want to come anyway, especially now that he has a girlfriend."

"He has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, her name's Silvia! She's really pretty, nice too."

"I always thought you two liked each other!"

"Nope, just friends….though I never see him anymore due to his new fame, and when I do, he's either with his girlfriend or his new friends…doesn't have time for old Lyra anymore I guess…"

Dawn could have sworn that she heard Silver mumble "the fool doesn't deserve her attention" before Ash said "well, that's a shame…you shouldn't abandon your friends for new ones!"

"You're one to talk" May groaned, rolling her eyes. Ash then thought about the fact that he has left friends and pokemon, claiming to return for them, but never doing so.

"Point taken" Ash said, sweat dropping.

"Ahem!" a female voice was heard in front of them "Next!" the ticket lady scoffed with an annoyed look on her face. The five held their invitations at the same time, to get a raised eyebrow from the lady as she pointed in the direction of the train.

"Thanks!" May yelled back at the ticket lady before hopping into the doors of the train. While entering, she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into a boy passing by, landing on top of him. "Oh my goodness!" she cried "I'm so sorry, I-Drew?"

May gasped from shock to see that the boy she had landed on was her rival Drew! "Well hello there, May" he said slyly with his signature smirk, plastered all over his face. That was when May's cheeks turned bright pink and she scurried off him as fast as she could.

"Sorry, Drew!" May whined, bowing two times or so "That was a bit embarrassing, I guess I should watch where I'm going, huh Drew?"

"I don't mind" he purred, the smirk growing bigger by the moment. "But we should move so your friends can get on board!" he said, grabbing her hand and leading her into a empty booth. 'Wait…' May thought as Drew released her hand 'was Drew just…flirting?' she turned her head back to receive a raised eyebrow from Ash and a sly look with a large cat like smile from Lyra. "Oh shut up!" she mouthed to them.

Lyra shrugged with the sly look still there and joined them in the booth, again dragging Silver along with her by the wrist. Ash was about to look for another place to sit before a female voice called "Ash! Over here!" That caught the attention of both Ash and Dawn as they turned their attention to a bright, red headed girl stepping outside one of the booths towards them, Misty Waterflower.

It was then when Ash knew exactly what his mother meant. Misty had…changed, Her once short orange hair was now slightly past her shoulders, she had gotten taller, too. Her bright yellow shirt and shorts were replaced with a light blue, long sleeve shirt that hugged her chest and curves, showing them off nicely. On top of that was a open, short sleeve, purple thin jacket with a crochet light blue horsea on the right sleeve. Finally the yellow shorts were replaced by green knee length khaki shorts and her tennis shoes remained the same as before.

"Hey Ash, it's been forever!" she chirped, pulling her raven haired friend into a hug. "How have you been?" Pikachu squeaked out a "Pika! (Misty!)" before leaping off of Ash onto her shoulder.

"Fine…" Ash mumbled before Dawn smacked him upside the head and shouted angrily at him "You never told me you knew Misty Waterflower!" her attitude changed completely when she turned to face the sweat dropping girl before her. "Hi, Misty!" she said in a sweet and excited voice "I'm Dawn and your biggest fan! It's a pleasure to meet the youngest and most talented out of the Waterflower sisters!" ash then knew why Dawn wanted the Misty bowie.

"M-most talented? Well, I'm not so sure about that…" Misty chocked, completely embarrassed and a bright red blush stricken on her face.

"And the most beautiful!"

"Okay, I'm going to have to agree with you there!" Misty boasted, a laugh in her voice. Yes, this was the same Misty ash knew in Kanto, the tomboyish water lover with one heck of a temper.

"We should sit down somewhere!" Misty suggested, "Marill!" she called, suddenly a cute and round water pokemon came running down the isle and leaping onto Misty's free shoulder with a ring in her mouth. "Hey, you found my locket!"

"Marill!" the small pokemon peeped before being scratched behind the ear.

"So, azurill evolved?" Ash asked reverting back to his old non-nervous self, Misty just smiled and said "yep!"

"Hey!" Dawn said, pointing to a booth "look, there's Paul! I'm gonna go say hi!"

Ash and Misty watched as a rather annoyed looking Paul looked slightly less annoyed when Dawn arrived and sat next to him. They then sat down in a near by open booth before a female announcer said for all students to report to the room on your invite, also that there are a lot of students so the rooms may get a bit crowded.

"What room are you in?" Ash asked, turning to his best friend.

"9"

"Hey, same here!"

"You guys got the same as us!" dawn said, exiting her booth with Paul.

"And us!" Lyra cheered walking down the lane with May, Drew, and Silver.

"I'm gonna go ahead" Dawn said, pushing ahead.

"Kay, Dane!" Lyra responded "You do that!"

This was when Silver pulled her aside and asked "You do realize that girl's name is DAWN, right?"

"Oh, I know" Lyra chuckled "It's just so fun to mess with her!" She gave him a smile then followed after her friends. Silver sighed, pressed his thumb and index finger to the upper bridge of his nose and smiled before Saying "What am I going to do with her?" And following after the rest of the crew.

Dawn opened the door to see Gary Oak sitting in the fairly large room for a train, reading a book. He looked up, smiled, and said "Hey guys, small world!"

Dawn Gasped and cheered "Misty Waterflower AND Gary Oak? I'm in Kanto heaven!"

"Why hello to you too!" Gary said, "Whoa, there sure are a lot of you aren't there? But don't worry, were not sleeping here! The train should arrive at the academy stop around five P.M."

"Cool!" Lyra said, sitting across from him "I'm Lyra, and that's meh good buddy Sliver with the fire red hair over there!"

"Hi, Lyra!" Misty said, making herself known and sitting next to Gary.

"Good, good!" May said, entering the room "everybody in!" The seating was smooshed and aquard, With on one side only fitting three people and the other fitting four, so on one side was Ash, Misty and Gary, and on the other side was Lyra, May, Drew, and Dawn somehow ended up sitting on Paul's lap. Silver was left to stand.

"Well, now that we're all familiar with each other…" Drew coughed "what do you say we all play a game of truth or dare?"

"Sounds like fun!" May cheered shooting her fist into the air "I'm so game, how about five chicken outs for the dares that are too extreme and the subjects that should be left alone?"

"Eh, why not?" Misty asked, and there was a simple "hmph!" heard from Paul.

"I'm first! I'm first!" Ash said "Lyra, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Okay, I dare you to tell me what you and Silver were talking about when he pulled you aside?" Suddenly all eyes were on Lyra.

"Messing with Dane!" She merrily said with no hesitation.

"I hate you guys!" Dawn cried, stomping her foot down and crossing her arms in a pout.

"Paul, truth or dare?"

"Truth…."

"Do you like anyone?"

"Yes."

"Really? Who?"

"Okay one, that wasn't a part of your original question and two, I wouldn't tell you even if you dared me to!"

"Meanie!" Lyra pouted.

"Okay, errm…May, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to stand on your head for the rest of the trip there!"

"But I don't know how to do a head stand!"

"Then prop yourself against the wall…or…something!"

"Fine!" May grumbled before going into a head stand against the back wall.

"Hey, Dawn! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to get off Paul and to sit on the lap of your favorite person in this room!"

Dawn briefly leapt off Paul and scooted across the room before crawling onto Misty's lap and purred "Misty-chan, truth or dare?"

The game went on for a while like that until they got bored with that and started to play other games. The time passed slowly but the people in the small room were having fun! They never seized to entertain each other until the announcer said that the students had reached their destination.

"Let's go!" dawn said, leaping off of Misty and running out the door.

"Finally!" May sighed Kicking her legs down from the wall and standing up, then to collapse right there due to light headedness.

"I got you!" Drew said, stepping out to catch her. "Sorry Drew!" She groaned "Just light headed…."

"It's not your fault!" Drew smiled helping her up. "It's Paul's!"

Paul rolled his eyes and responded with a psssh! Before leaving the room along with everyone else, May tried to follow but stumbled again before Drew stopped her. "It's not good for you to walk right now, get on" he said, bending down for her to climb on his back.

"Thanks Drew." She said before they caught up with the others, leaving the train. But the station wasn't right in front of the Academy, no, they had to walk through a forest that surrounded the school grounds.

Once about half way through the forest the nine were greeted by a tall and pale girl in a school girl uniform. Her medium length chocolate hair was tied up in a single pony tail and her golden eyes shining. "Hello!" She said in a not squeaky high pitched voice "My name's Andy, I'll be your guide to the school, by the way, welcome to Pokemon Acadamy!"

**Me: Woo! Done! Yeah!**

**Misty: Happy you're done I presume?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Drew: Why does Andy have a boy name?**

**Andy: Yeah! Why do I have a guy's name?**

**Me: I'll explain that in the next chapter!**

**Andy: Oh, okay!**

**Misty: I'm tired!**

**Me: How do you think I feel? I'm the one who's typing!**

**Dawn: And I'm the Uchiha!**

**Me: Yep! **

**Drew: If you can't already tell, DittoGirl553's going to be using some Naruto references!**

**Ash: Naruto? *looks at fish cake in his bowl of ramen***

**Me: The anime! Not the food!**

**May: Every thing's food for Ash!**

**Paul: You're one to talk!**

**May: Drew! Paul's being mean to me!**

**Drew: Paul, you son of a duck! You're going down!**

**Paul: Bring it!**

***The two go into epic battle poses before disappearing into a ball of smoke with fists flying***

**Me: Well this is entertaining!**

**Lyra: DittoGirl553 does not own pokemon or any of it's characters, but she does own Andy!**

**Me: Thank you Lyra!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meet Andy!**

**Me: Oh my goodness readers! I am so sorry! This took forever to come out!**

**Ash: Yeah! Why was that?**

**Me: Well school started and I was piled with homework, then I got really sick and couldn't do anything for at least a week!**

**Dawn: Wow, poor girl…**

**Me: I know, it's so sad!**

**Dawn: Okay, don't get so full of yourself, it's not that good of an excuse!**

**Me: I know…**

**Lyra: So…I heard you got a solo or something?**

**Me: We shouldn't change the subject!**

**Dawn: Oh! A solo? Like in choir? What is it?**

**Me: No! This chat is about you guys! We are not changing that!**

**Ash: So…you didn't get the solo?**

**Me: No, I did, but that's not the point! The real point is that you guys need to stop changing the subject!**

**Andy: Yeah! So we can find out why I have a guy's name!**

**Ash: I think you should know why you have your own name, Andy…**

**Andy: But this is the chat! I only know as much as the readers do!**

**Misty: I don't think the readers are excited about your name…**

**Andy:…SAYS YOU!**

**Lyra: Misty…you got her maaaad…**

**Misty: I did not! She was already like that!**

**Lyra: Suuuure she was…**

**Me: Onto the story!**

**Ash: Dittogirl553 does not own pokemon or any of their characters!**

**Andy: But she does own me!**

"_Hello" she said in a high pitched not squeaky voice "My name's Andy, I'll be your guide to the school, by the way, welcome to Pokemon Acadamy!"_

"Hi! Andy!" Lyra cheered, waving her hand furiously in the air like a hyper active four year old.

"We don't have to wear that, do we?" Misty asked hopefully, pointing out her red skirt that barely reached her mid thigh, with a white and red long sleeve sailor shirt. "I'm not really a big skirt person myself…"

"I'm sorry." Andy started, "but yes, these are the school uniforms for girls." 

"Um, Andy-Sempai?" dawn asked "I feel a bit awkward for asking you this, but…Why do you have a boy's name when you're so obviously a girl?"

"Oh, I don't mind!" Andy charmed, twisting her head to the side with a sweet smile on her lips. "See, both of my parents wanted a boy so they named me Andy! It's as simple as that!"

Ash pondered for a moment "Wait." He sighed "So they named you as a guy then were fine and let you go on living as a girl?"

"Oh! Heavens, no!" Andy cried, holding her hands up in defense "They treated me as their son instead, either giving me short hair cuts or having me tie my hair back, getting me into every sport they could think of, they even dressed me like a boy so I became quite the tomboy! I don't really like these uniforms either!"

"You don't say…." May said, a bit stunned "I don't think I could stand growing up as a boy! I like to embrace my femininity!"

"Oh yes, because acting like a total glutton is real feminine like." Paul scoffed before getting whacked upside the head by a scolding Dawn shouting "Be nice!" with a warning look. This caused Paul to wince and rub his head, dawn could hit hard if she wanted to!

Andy chuckled before saying "Well that's certainly entertaining, now you all know who I am, but I'm not sure who you are! Would you please tell me?"

"I'm sorry, I'm Ash! And this is Pikachu! I come from Pallet town and I'm going to be a Pokemon master!"

"Nice to meet you Ash, Pikachu!"

"Hello! I'm Misty and this is my marill! I'm the youngest of the famous Waterflower sisters and the gym leader to the cerulean gym! I just love Water pokemon!"

"I do too!"

"Pleasure to meet you, Andy! I'm Drew, I love grass types and beautiful pokemon. I'm also a top coordinator!"

"Top coordinator? Wow!"

"I'm May, like drew I'm a coordinator, but I still can't beat him yet!"

"Don't worry, you'll get there!"

"Hi, I'm Gary! The grandson to professor Oak."

"And he's a killer poet! Hi, I'm Dawn, I love cute pokemon and coordinating!"

"Ugh!" Lyra shouted out in frustration "This is taking too long! I'm Lyra, this is Paul and that's Silver! Are we done?"

"Yep!" Andy responded cheerfully

"Good! So can we go now?" Silver blurted, who appeared to be just as aggravated as Lyra if not more so.

"Well…actually…" Andy started, looking around nervously.

"What?" May asked, looking patient unlike the two youngest members of the party.

"I'm really, sorry guys! I like you all! Honestly! It's just…"

"Andy…" Drew said in a warning tone "What are you not telling us?"

Andy sighed and looked down in shame. "I'm sorry…" She breathed, while pulling out a pokeball, "but in order for your group to pass, at least one of you must defeat me. It's the rules given by the head mistress herself. If you cannot win, there is a pokemon center next to the train station where you heal your pokemon then you must go home. "

"The invite isn't enough?" Misty cried.

"I'm afraid not, you must prove yourselves!"

**: Mean while, at the Academy:**

"Head Mistress! Head Mistress!" a scrawny boy with medium length, soft black hair came running in through two fairly large cherry wood doors into the mistress's office, panting his lungs out, holding a blue piece of paper.

"Yes, Madarao?" a deep voiced, lady asked from behind a large red leather swivel chair.

"Th…the assignments for testing the new students!" Madarao choked out, gasping for air.

"They were picked at random, correct?" The head mistress asked with a creamy and smooth, soothing voice.

"Yes, but…"

"But?"

"One of the students chosen was Andy!" Madarao cried out, his voice raising and Panicky.

"Well then…" The head mistress inquired, her voice suddenly sounding interested as she turned the chair around revealing her mossy green eyes that were shining from excitement and her auburn wavy hair tied up in a loose bun with strands in the front drooping down, framing her elegant face. "The group that's facing her sure has their work cut out for them, now don't they?"

"You're not concerned at all, miss?" Madarao shrieked.

"Not so much concerned as intrigued."

"Would you like to observe Ma'am? They're most likely not going to get very far…"

"Let's just wait and see, you never know who will surpass who."

**: Back to the battle:**

"Alright!" Ash said twisting his hat around which he hasn't done for some time now, "If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get!"

"Ash, wait!" Dawn interrupted, just as Ash was about to throw his first pokeball, "I want to go first!"

"But, Dawn!"

"Let me do this Ash!" Dawn cringed, grasping her first pokeball. "Have a little faith in your friends, okay?" she smiled before "throwing the ball into the air and shouting go! Piplup!" before it opened and a small penguin leapt out from the red light shouting "Piplup!" before striking a proud pose.

"Aww! A Piplup!" Misty gushed "So cute!"

"Lup! (Thanks)" Piplup chirped haughtily, putting his flippers on his hips.

"That Piplup IS cute, I'll send out one of my cuter pokemon so he has a play mate!" Andy giggled, "Go, Link!" she called out before tossing her pokeball into the air with a flick of her wrist, it opened, releasing a bright red beam, then a Raichu.

"Chu!" he called out innocently before landing gracefully on his two feet.

"Heeeey!" Lyra called out in shock "That Raichu looks just like mine! Well, almost! I have a girl and, that's a boy…" She blinked, scratching her head, realizing randomly shouting out made her look like a fool.

"Shall we get started then? Miss Dawn?" Andy asked softly, almost afraid to start the battle.

"Yes." Dawn said firmly "yes we shall."

"Piplup! Bubble beam!" Dawn shouted, pointing at her small pokemon, his chest puffed up and he was about to release the attack when Link disappeared from sight, he just vanished!

"What the? Where?" Dawn started before Link appeared again, right behind piplup. "Pip!" was all Dawn could get out before Link chopped Piplup in the back of the neck, knocking him out cold.

"Wh…what?" Dawn asked, her jaw dropping as everyone else's eyes bulged, "Piplup…was just…one shotted!" Ash gasped.

"I've never seen him go down that quickly!" Dawn mumbled to herself, "Umm…Okay, Go! Pachirisu!" she shouted, regaining focus, she still had five more pokemon, she could do this!

The small electric Squirrel bounced out of her pokeball with joy, leaping all around and bouncing off the trees "Pachi! Pachi!" she squeeked. A triumphant smirk appeared on Dawn's face as she boasted "Link may be fast, but Pachirisu's faster!"

"Mmm, nope!" Andy sighed before Link flying kicked Pachirisu while she was in mid jump, sending her flying into a tree, breaking it. Yet another one of dawn's pokemon was knocked unconscious.

"Grrrr….Togikiss! Go!" Dawn hissed throwing her ball with more force due to her frustration. In an instant, her most graceful pokemon was soaring amongst the tops of the trees.

"A Togikiss!" Misty called out in complete awe, her eyes glittering with wonder as she stood watching it. Ash looked over at his female companion; she must have really missed her small egg pokemon!

"Now remember!" Dawn called out to her pokemon, "Be as elegant as possible, you're harder to hit that way!"

Andy smiled at her warmly "That's a good strategy! I never would have thought of that!" She said before Link went jumping from tree onto togikiss's back. "Togikiss! No!" Dawn screeched "Shake him off! Shake him off!"

The majestic air pokemon shaked, twirled, corkscrewed, and flipped all around. And much to the electric pokemon's dismay, he fell off and landed in a lake near by while screaming: "RAI RAI RAI RAICHU! (DARN MY FINGERLESS PAWS!).

"Ha!" Dawn laughed haughtily, "Now what?" she asked, taking an aggressive pose, but despite the fact that her pokemon was in a lake, Andy was unshaken! She just turned to the lake with sugar coated sweetness and muttered "Oh dear!"

Dawn ignored her comment and shouted "After him!"

It was then when togikiss was in the middle of her dive bomb when Ash saw something moving in the water "Dawn! No!" he shouted before Link leapt out of the water and shoved the egg creature into the water while bouncing off her, and leaping onto dry land.

Dawn had a puzzled look on her face before saying "What, Ash? She just got wet!"

As soon as togikiss flew out at top speed, Dawn knew why Ash had screamed….

"Link…." Andy started in a regret filled tone "…thunderbolt…" in a swift flash a blue lightning bolt made a straight path to the air born pokemon, the water amplifying the effect of the attack and knocking her out cold.

Dawn quickly grabbed the pokeball and returned her falling pokemon before she hit the ground. She then turned to face Andy who looked…sad?

'Why does she look so sad?' Dawn thought 'She's winning!'

"Cintiquil! Your turn!" Dawn hesitated, shaking off the sorrow in Andy's eyes. A small fire pokemon with a burning back was released this time, he landed on all fours before Lyra squealed "That's the pokemon I gave her! He's so cute!"

'Now…' Dawn thought 'Link's the speed of sound and Andy's quick to command, so… I must be quicker!"

"Cintiquil! Flame wheel!" Dawn commanded before Andy could even open her mouth, and the small pokemon jumped into the air before being engulfed in a massive inferno and landing on the dirt path before hurdling towards Link.

"Dodge it!" Andy cried, before he barely leapt out of the way as it barely skimmed him, burning his elbow. "Chuuu!" he cried out in pain before roughly landing on the soil.

'Okay Andy…think, how can I hit him….got it!'

The battle went on with numerous strategies and quick wits ending with cintiquil out cold, buneary and mamosuine not to soon after.

"No…" Dawn gasped, falling to her knees "I…. I couldn't even beat one of her pokemon…" she sobbed, pounding her fist to the ground "Why am I…so…weak?" She lifted her head up slowly before seeing Andy's face, she was…crying?

"What?" Dawn breathed before Andy covered her face and sobbed "I'm so sorry Dawn!" before falling to the ground.

"Why?" Dawn asked, completely puzzled "You won…"

"I know….just…just…I really DO like you guys!"

"So?"

"I'm number ten in the school, and apprentice to the head mistress herself… I have straight As in all my classes and have only lost to the nine above me…"

"WHAT!"

"And I have to go all out, it's the rules…"

"No loop holes?"

"Ah! I got one!"

"What?"

"If there are only five of you, I only have to use three pokemon!"

"Then do that!"

"Right, pick your five!"

The nine trainers looked around at each other, and thought about it for a minute.

"Well, obviously Dawn's one!" Ash blurted "She already went…"

"I'll sit out! May offered "I can't see or walk straight so that would effect my battling."

"I'll keep her company!" Drew nonchalantly said as she set her down by a tree and slumped next to her.

After a few minutes of deciding, Paul, Ash and Misty had been chosen and the forth person was between Gary, Silver and Lyra.

"Do you want to go, Gary?" Ash asked turning to face his old rival and close friend, "I know you, and you're pretty strong for a researcher!"

"Actually…." Gary started, "I'm going to set this one out and watch, why doesn't Lyra fight?"

Dawn's eyes bulged at her friend's statement he wants LYRA to fight? Dawn had beaten Lyra with relevant ease and she was just creamed by Andy! But then again…Lyra HAD made it into this school, so maybe she had improved, just enough to support her friends and help in defeating one of Andy's pokemon.

Lyra turned to Silver before they exchanged a quick nod and Lyra turned back to Gary, cheering "Sure! That sounds like fun! I'll do my best!"

"Who would like to go first?" Andy quietly asked in a monotone voice, looking at the four trainers standing before her, when nobody said anything Paul sighed and groaned "I guess that's me…"

He pulled out a small pokeball, pressing the button in the center, releasing the massive grass type pokemon known as torterra while shouting out "Torterra! Stand for battle!"

"You ready link?"

"Chu!"

"Okay, what about you?"

"We're wasting time!"

"Okay, okay! ….sheesh…"

And with that a fierce battle was engaged between Link and Paul's pokemon, it actually took a bit before torterra was knocked out and Paul had to use another, pokemon after pokemon, Paul's was defeated, each battle under three minutes until he released his final pokemon, Ursaring. (for those of you who are wondering why I'm skipping this battle, it's because I'm lazy and trying to get to a specific battle that goes on…they actually DO get to the academy in this chapter! It's not like Paul's battles would have been that interesting to read about anyway!)

The large and over powered bear pokemon used his massive strength to eventually defeat the small and quick Link, who was thoroughly exausted by then.

"Good job!" Andy called out to Paul, who seemed rather pissed off, It took five of his well trained pokemon to defeat only one of her's, then again…she WAS number ten in the entire school, how many people went there again? "Only two more pokemon to go!"

"Odysseys! It's your turn" Andy shouted, throwing her pokeball into the air and releasing a large, blue metagross!

'A freaking metagross?' Paul thinks to himself, looking at his lone Ursaring. 'Well, I hope I can atleast weaken that thing for the people fighting after me, hopefully they can take it down or were going home…'

The two pokemon fought until Ursaring was knocked out and Misty was sent in, releasing her Vaporeon. Soon enough her fifth pokemon and Odysseys were knocked out due to a clash of powerful attacks.

"Yay!" Andy said "looks like you guys might actually beat me, are you ready for my final pokemon?"

"Yep!" Misty cheered, "I'll probably lose now, but there's still Ash and Lyra to beat!"

"Glad you feel that way, Ami…you're up last…" she mumbled, clutching her pokeball in hand, her face was different now, her sweet smile was a bit more determined now. "Good luck, my last pokemon…." She breathed, pressing the center button and a small and adorable egg shaped pokemon came out.

"Togepriiiiii!" she chirped, and Misty melted.

"To-togepri…" Misty breathed, feeling tears leaking out of her eyes. Ash immediately knew what was going on. "Misty…." He whispered to himself.

"Do your best, Ami!" Andy said, giving a motherly look, "are you ready, Misty?"

"Y-yeah…" Misty choked after repeating 'that is not my togepi…that is not my togepi…that is not my togepi!' over and over again in her head, clentching her last pokeball before calling out her marill.

"Good…." Andy smirked, "Ami…metronome"

**KA-BOOM!**

:**Back at the academy:**

"Wh-what was that?" Madarao screeched, staring out the window gawking at the massive explosion that was in the center of the forest.

"It appears that Andy…has just gotten serious…" the head mistress smirked, looking out the window with a telescope "though there still are two people left…."

"What happened?" a 19 year old looking, red headed boy asked, racing into the office "I heard an explosion!"

"Ah, Lance! Perfect timing! Little Andy, she's fighting a good challenge, she just lost her second pokemon and she's on Ami now!"

"Just who are these new comers?" Lance asked, walking past Mararao and over to the head mistress.

"Just look for yourself…"

Lance grabbed the scope and peeked through to see Andy with a face of mixed emotions, he then turned to see Misty, who picked up her unconscious marill, Lance had decided that she had just lost. He then turned it to see two familiar faced before he smirked and stopped looking through it.

"Actually…I think that Andy might lose this one…" Lance charmed with a pleased look on his face.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Just trust me on this one, okay?"

"Fine…" the head mistress said in a bored tone "Let's see what happens next."

**:Back to the battle:**

"Definitely…not my togepi…" Misty gasped with a shocked expression on her face.

"Okay, I'll take you on-"

"Ash, wait!" Lyra cut in "I want to go next!"

"Lyra, are you sure?"

"Yes, Ash…please, just trust me…okay?"

"But-"

Ash was cut off when Silver grabbed his shoulder, "Let her go…" he said "She knows what she's doing…"

Lyra turned back with a different look in her eyes, a look that Silver knew very well…it was that same look on her face that she had everytime she battled, the shear look of determination.

"You sure are brave" Andy said, having lost all the emotion in her voice "You saw what Ami did to your friend's pokemon…"

"Don't count me out just yet…" Lyra said "I'm stronger then I look!" she said, releasing a cute umbreon.

"Are you ready, Luna?" Lyra asked, looking down at her eeveelution.

"Umbree…" she responded.

"Okay…good, now! Use quick attack!" Lyra commanded as the dark type charged the small egg.

"Ami! Ancient power!"

"Luna, leap up and dodge it then use bite!" She listened, and leapt up as she dodged the lump of rock that was hurdling towards her before landing over Ami and biting her head, "Togeeee!" she cried out in pain.

"metronome!" Andy called out as a cloud appeared over Luna and a massive thunder bolt came down, shocking the Umbreon, knocking her out in one move.

"Luna!" Lyra cried, running over to her crispy and swirly eyed pokemon, returning her to her pokeball.

"Lyra!" Silver shouted "You have to use him!"

"But I don't want to-"

"Do you want to go to this school or not?"

"Yes…" Lyra mumbled, taking her pokeball out "Taicho…I choose you!" she called out, throwing her pokeball into the air, releasing a massive Typhlosion. Dawn's jaw dropped "B-but I thought you had a chikorita!" she cried out.

"Nope! She wasn't mine, I took that chikorita with me due to request of !"

"That explains why you went to sinnoh…" Silver breathed to himself.

The two pokemon battled it out in amazing and great striength for minutes with their strength seeming equal until Ami used metronome and massive flames shot out of her mouth as it ingulfed Taicho, he ran through it completely unaffected. He tackled the tiny, but deadly pokemon and slashed it, knocking her to the side, completely out cold.

"Ami!" Andy cried, catching her flying togepi. "Taicho!" Lyra scolded, "You over did it! That could have seriously hurt her!"

"Ty…" he whined as her friends and Andy looked at her with massively shocked looks on their faces.

"Who…Who are you?" She asked, cradling Ami.

"Lyra Kotone…Johtoh league champion! Pleasure to meet you…" (Yes I made Kotone Lyra's last name!)

"Jotoh…league…champion?" Ash asked, his face even more shocked then before, triggering his memories of the Jotoh league. Gary suddenly burst out in laughter before saying "I knew that there was something about her!"

"Can we go to the school now?" Silver asked "We beat you…"

"Right!" Andy responded, still a bit dazed "Right this way, I know a short cut!"

**:Back at the School:**

Lance turned to the head mistress with a smug and pleasant look on his face as she looked at him strangely, along with Madarao. "How did you?"

"That girl's Lyra, she's the champion of Jotoh and she beat me…I know that was her even from a far distance, though those other kids are nothing to sniff at either…"

"So, you…" Madarao stiffened as he spoke, "excuse me, madam, Madarao…I believe I should greet our new students!" He said with a large grin plastered all over his face, leaving the room. Madarao and the head mistress looked at eachother in shock before Madarao said "Not only did he know she would win, I think he wanted her to win too!"

"That Lance sure is one interesting guy…"

The elite four champion made his way down the hallway and stairs being greeted by an occasional "Good day, Lance-sama!" by the students and staff that he passed by (mostly girls) before he groaned out an "Ugh! This school is so big! It's taking too long!" before leaping out of a third story window and landing gracefully on his feet.

"Wow, Lance-sama!" a female student cheered, approaching him "that was really cool! Are you hurt?"

"Huh?" he mumbled, turning around to acknowledge the girl. "No, I'm fine (I do that on a regular biases) do you know if Andy brought the new students back yet or not?"

"Oh, she should be back by now…." The girl said, starting to trail off "Oh wait, there she is!" she said, pointing to a group that was exiting the forest and moving onto campus.

"Okay, thanks!" Lance winked, running off in their direction.

"Y…you're welcome!"

"Lyra!" Lance called, jogging over towards the group of kids, it caught half of their attention, Lyra turned to look at him with big, adoring, sparkling eyes as Silver's scowl seemed to say "Oh great…him again…"

"Lance!" Lyra called, ditching her group and rushing over towards her older friend, tackling him into a hug, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm one of the head staff members here! Were you just recruited?"

"Yep!"

"Lance-sama? You know Lyra-chan?" Andy asked with a puzzled look plastered all over her face.

"Yeah I know her" he responded "And she beat me…three times?"

"Four times. Speaking of which, is anybody else here too?"

"Only the people who could get a bit off or find temporary to full replacements for their gyms."

"Meaning?"

"Red, Claire, and I think Gold might be here too!"

"Yay! I would love to see Claire's face when she sees that I got into a school like this…oh by the way guys…" Lyra said, turning to her confused/pissed off (Silver) friends "This is Lance, of course you know him Silver, but everyone else might not."

"Hi Lance!" Misty said nonchalantly as if meeting the elite four champion was no big deal.

"Hello, Misty."

When strange looks were glancing at them, Misty just replied by simply saying "He's a family friend."

"So…" Silver cut in "Lance, you're CERTIAN Red's here too?"

"Yeah, he's up there….why? You two have some issues to work out or something?"

"No…" Silver grumbled, turning away from the champion that he rather despised. "Guy's, I know you're enjoying this little get together and all…." Paul cut in with his bored tone, "but can we get to our rooms or classes now?"

"Yay! Rooms!" Dawn cheered "I want to share one with Misty!"

"I'm sorry but the rooms are assigned, you can't choose." Lance mumbled "But you two might end up together! Now we need to get you guys a schedule, some uniforms and help you find your rooms!"

Ash smiled to himself as he watched his friends run towards the academy, maybe school life could turn out to be pretty fun!

**Me: Yes! Woo! Done!**

**Ash: Wait…so I'm not the main character?**

**Me: Nope! Lyra is!**

**Lyra: Woo!**

**Ash: But whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?**

**Me: 1. Lyra's my favorite! 2. You've been the main character long enough in the anime!**

**Ash: What?**

**Silver: Ha…**

**Misty: So, Dittogirl…what's your favorite pokemon pairing?**

**Me: SoulSilverShipping!**

**Silver: *blush* Wh-what?**

**Lyra: What's SoulSilverShipping?**

**Misty: Poor Silver *points to Silver in emo corner***

**Lyra: Gasp! Silver! What's the matter buddy?**

**Misty: You're idiocy is what's bringing him so much pain!**

**Lyra: I would be insulted if that weren't true…**

**Ash: And SHE'S your favorite?**

**Me: Yep! ^w^**

**Paul: What are you morons doing?**

**Me: discussing the meaning of life!**

**Paul: What? Really?**

**Me: pff…no!**

**Paul:…I hate you…**

**Me: Love you too, buddy!**

**Andy: The only thing DittoGirl553 owns is me, The head mistress, and Madarao…so far.**

**Me: Please R&R! They equal love, cookies, and free gifts! I loved the last ones! Thank you!**

**Note: I'll most likely get the chapter out sooner next time, sorry! Again, I had no time to type and then I got sick, then writer's block…it sucked, once again I apologize!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokemon Academy**

**Chapter 3: Welcome to He-I mean the Academy!**

**Me: (trying to sneak off)**

**Silver: Hold it!**

**Me: Oh…hehe, Silver…what are you doing here?**

**Silver: Don't give me that look, how come you haven't updated recently?**

**Me: Well, you see…I've been having boat loads of home work and I haven't been able to be done with them until like 8 at night and-**

**Silver: NOT GOOD ENOUGH (throws me)**

**Me: (while flying) I'm sorry!**

**May: la deed a deed um (I land on her) GAH!**

**Me: Oh! Sorry May, for the record, this is Silver's fault!**

**May: More importantly…where have you been all this time?**

**Me: At school, being worked to death.**

**May: Okay, I'll forgive you…but only since you're uploading now!**

**Me: Yay, and for the record, the more reviews I get, the quicker I upload these! I feel more appreciated (this goes o the people who like this story but don't comment on it! Trust me, been there done that)**

**Dawn: What are you doing on top of May?**

**May: Well, she was flying and-**

**Dawn: On second thought, I don't want to know… So, what's going on in the chapter today?**

**Me: Well, I don't want to give any spoilers for a chapter the public is just about to read, so all I can say is that plenty of OCs and characters that I like are introduced in this one, It's a lot to take in…**

**May: Great, NOW WILL YOU GET OFF ME?**

**Me: (climbs off) happy now?**

**May: Yes! X3**

**Me: Then I'm going to get on with the chapter!**

**World: YAY!**

**Me: But first-**

**World: Awww…**

**Me: for the note, I DO accept other's OCs in my stories, but I'll get into that more on the bottom of the page! TO THE STORY!**

**Dawn: DittoGirl553 does not own pokemon!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The group of trainers followed the red headed man through the winding campus over to a booth with royal blue drapes drooping down the edges and ruffled up over it. There was a large white sign attached to the front of the table with "Schedules" written largely on it with sharpie. There was a inside the booth sat the scrawny 17 year old Madarao, wearing thin black glasses and seemingly sulking in his chair.

"Hey, Madarao?" Lance spoke, approaching the over-worked intern.

"Ah! They're here!" He sighed in relief "Here's the list of your classes!" He said, quickly handing each new student their schedules "And if you would please head up to the top of that bell tower? The head mistress is expecting you."

"Does she meet with all the new students?" Ash asked, tilting his head in a wry manor.

"No, she doesn't" Lance responded "and I-" he was interrupted by his cell phone ringing

"Hello?"

"Yes…yes?"

"Okay…bye"

"Sorry guys, I got to go!" Lance said, placing his phone in his pocket, he then turned to his younger brunette friend and grabbed her small hand in his larger one before kissing it and exchanging a quick "I'll see you later" before dashing off.

"Okay, Bye lance!" She waved before turning around to see very shocked faces (and a pissed off Silver)

"What was that?" May asked, blinking twice.

"Isn't he a bit…you know, too old for you?" Gary added, scratching his head.

"I'm not quite sure what you guys are talking about…" Lyra shrugged, "Lance always greets me like that…"

At this point, the trainers swore that they saw a flashing arrow with a sign that said "world's most oblivious girl" pop over her head for a brief moment.

"Right…" Andy said, rolling her eyes "Well, I got to get to my room, see you guys later." She groaned, "Say high to the head mistress for me!" before slumping off into the woods some direction.

Madarao then stood up and breathed "All you need to do is follow the halls to the top of the tower in the very back, you can't miss the giant doors…now shoo, you're holding up the line!"

"Sorry! Ash said, bowing before Misty dragged him off in the direction that the rest of their friends were going. Drew pushed open the large doors to the red brick tower; the building was beautiful at the least with the golden bell at the top and the vines of ivy climbing up the walls to nearly the top. The inside was even more stunning, the first thing to greet the small group was large gray marble floor, patched with white cloud patterns here and there.

The walls were painted a calm sage green and in the back was a white ivory piano. Flower pots, rhododendrons, and small trees were decorating the whole room. "Well, let's go in…" Paul scoffed in a irritated tone, thinking about shoving the rest of them in since he was In the back, but before he could, the majority of the group dashed in without a second thought acting like three year olds on their first time at "Toys-R-Us."

Gary casually strolled in after them while Silver fumed in, obviously pouting over something (gee, I wonder what?). "Paul, are you coming?" Dawn innocently asked, flashing him a large toothy grin, "You were the one who wanted to get going…" she sneered. He just grumbled something about troublesome and followed them to the stair case.

They stopped in their tracks looking up at the winding stair way, there were at least fifty flights. "I am NOT walking up that." Drew stated, just looking at it made him tired just by looking at it! "Well then, don't meet the head mistress!" Ash said dumbly before perking up and shouting "Last one up the stairs is a rotten togepi!"

Misty burst into a fit of rage before chasing up after the already running boy screaming "ASH KETCHUM! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT A TOGEPI LIKE THAT!"

"Haha, this is why I love Misty…" May chuckled, she was silent for a moment before heating up and whining to herself "oooh, I can't pass up a competition! Wait up guys! I wanna race too!" she then ditched the rest of the group sweat dropping.

Lyra then got all hyper and dashed up the stares shouting "Eat my dust Silver!"

He then got into the racing spirit to and called back "Over my dead body!" more or less, he was a rather fast runner.

The rest followed suit, though Drew wasn't pleased that he actually had to run. The finishing results were Ash winning because he found that he was running for his life from a demonic Misty that came in second (togepi was a sensitive topic for her, it would be for me too!) Silver and Lyra were neck and neck for third place due to their extreme competitiveness towards each other, but it ultimately ended with silver winning because Lyra tripped just before she reached the top.

May came in fifth with no competition really, she was a good athlete. Well it was that, and the fact that Dawn got winded half way through the run and kept Paul company who was apparently "too cool" to run…sorta like a green haired coordinator she knew. Then there was Gary, he actually tried and he made it to the top with no breaks, but he wasn't that fast of a runner.

After catching their breath (with the acceptation of the three that didn't try) they walked down the hall to the large cherry doors, but only to see a horribly gruesome sight.

Blood. There was blood everywhere. On the walls and door, but it was mostly consisted of a large crimson puddle leaking out of the hanged boy with a classic style katana plunged through his stomach in the middle of the room. He couldn't be any older then thirteen, with shaggy snow white hair and vampire like pale skin. You couldn't see the poor souls face because he was facing the wrong direction.

They all went dead silent.

Everyone was purely mortified by this sight, silent tears streamed down Misty's face, Gary felt ill, May buried her face in Drew's chest, who held her tightly, Ash felt faint, but the person who had it the worst was Dawn. Her normally flushed face was drained of all color, her eyes dilating. "Blood…" she whispered to herself before staring down at her hands.

"Blood!"

The hanged boy turned around on his noose so that he was now facing the group of young trainers, wide open dark blue eyes and an animated smile on his face. Fully alive.

"Oh hey!" the boy said, causing even more mortification "You must be the new students I've heard so much about, the head mistress has been expecting you! I'm Ryuu by the way." He cooed, flashing a winning smile.

3, 2, 1…thump!

The Ketchum boy had passed out on the floor while Lyra walked over to greet him.

"Lyra!" the brunette cheery girl chirped merrily, taking his hand in her own and shaking it; completely ignoring the fact that he should be dead, he was hanged and stabbed for peat's sake!

"Lyra!" Silver hissed in alarm, "what did I tell you about talking to dead people?"

"But Silv-"

She was interrupted by the opening of the large cherry doors as a man emerged. He was wearing the same boy's uniform as Ryuu: a white and red short sleeve dress shirt and the same red slacks. His long and wavy purple hair was tied up in a pony tail and his spring green eyes sparkling.

"Gah!" the metro cried "oh my goodness Ryuu, not again! We talked about this, the Head Mistress-sama will kill you when she finds out you got blood all over her new carpet!" he groand, pressing his palm to his face "but that will seem as relief to you after Haruhi-sama sees that you wrecked her good katanas, why do you insist on stabbing yourself?"

"But Harley…" Ryuu whined "Stabbing myself in the gut is fuuuuuun…"

"Whatever" Harley moaned, turning around; his demeanor instantly changed. "Oh May sweetie, how are you?" he gushed.

"Umm…I'm fine, Harley, but your friend…"

"Oh he'll be fine, he dies all the time." He quickly responded, pulling the sword out of Ryuu's gut and slashing the rope, causing him to fall to the ground. "Ugh…thanks." He responded weakly.

"But that makes no-"

"It doesn't have to, trust me you'll get used to it. Now, would you friends like to follow me into the room? Perhaps…someone could drag Ash in?" Harley suggested, indicating the tan raven haired short boy passed out on the ground. (that ended up as Gary and Paul's job, ultimately they dropped him as soon as they got in the room, causing him to wake up).

"Ugh…" Ash groaned, rubbing his now sore head. "What happened?"

"You passed out, you wuss! That's what." Paul gritted, glaring at him. It all came back to Ash now, the blood the body! It was…talking?

A red leather chair was slowly turned around, revealing the head mistress petting a furret that was sound asleep on her lap. "Hello friends." She cooed in her seductively smooth voice, "Welcome to He-I mean Pokemon Academy"

"Well that's reassuring…" Gary scoffed.

"Sorry." She laughed, "Old habit, the school isn't that bad and most of us aren't THAT crazy…"

There was a few giggles and snickers from the group before Ryuu walked in and said "She's not kidding you know" with a complete straight face.

"Well I think that each of you show enough potential to join group A, I mean it took only four of you to beat Andy!"

"Only four? Wow…" Harley said, looking up from his nails.

"I bet you're all tired from a long day, I'll summon the rest of my pupils to take you to the dorm" She smiled warmly before pressing a little red button on a black clicker in her hand.

"I was wondering this for a bit now, but…What are you doing here, Harley?" May asked, turning to her tall purple haired metro sexual rival. He looked at her with a sly and confident grin and replied "I'm the school's number 9, honey."

It was at that moment when May and Drew met their mental breaking point. "Umm…Mistress-sama?" a rough female voice perked in, "I know you summoned us, but I can't get down." Everyone looked up to see a girl with fiery red hair with bleached blonde tips, light brown eyes that seemed to be pleading "help" tied up in some white material like cocoon on the ceiling.

"For the love of Arceus, Kiara! What on earth possessed you to get on the ceiling?"

"I don't know!" she cried "I do I tie myself up in my sleep! Considering that I'm all the was over here, it's either that I have a serious sleep walking problem, or Sho's Ariados kidnapped me again!"

"Somebody help her down…" the head mistress groaned, rubbing her temples.

"I'm on it…" Ryuu said, clutching the Katana.

While they were watching the amusing scene of Ryuu cutting the flipping out Kiara down, or at least try to as another character suck up in the gap between Lyra and Misty then said "Hey."

"Oh dear Arceus!" Misty shouted, jumping out of shock. "For goodness sake, don't sneak up on me like that, Red!" she gasped, twirling around on the balls of her feet, though Lyra had the opposite reaction, the moment he said "Hey" her entire face lighted up, she twirled around, shouted out "Red!" and then leapt up, clinging to him as if she were a baby koala.

"Good to see you guys too…" he said with a slight smile, supporting Lyra up on him with his warm embracive arms so she wouldn't fall off. Silver fumed again, glaring daggers at Red from the opposite site of the room, man he hated that guy…."Why'd he have to be here?"

"Red…you know them?" Ryuu asked, finally prying Kiara off the ceiling, who fell to the ground with a thump….or at least she would have if Dawn hadn't broken her fall. "Hey Dawn, you okay?" Drew asked, bending over and poking the swirly eyed girl. Poor Dawn, if the 14 year old girl landing on her from the 25 foot high ceiling hadn't knocked her out, the over whelming-ness of all that was going on here would have.

"Oww….it felt like I landed on a skeleton…doesn't this girl ever eat?" Kiara asked, climbing off the unconscious girl that was Dawn.

"You know, I hardly see her eat anything…" Ash stated, starting to get lost in his train of thought. The attention was drawn back to koala mode Lyra when she asked "You must be the number one student, right Red?"

"No, he's not" the head mistress answered for him as he opened his mouth "Close though, he's number two…this is the number one student in all of Pokemon Academy" she said, holding up a rather large framed photo.

The group was shocked, it was the most stunningly gorgeous girl that they had ever seen in their life; to call her other words would be an insult! She had full and lush long dirty blonde hair that was curled slightly that it swept barely past the center of her breasts; the bangs were parted to the left and elegantly streamed just above her eye. She had Mediterranean kissed tan skinned that you swore you could feel the heat radiating off of just by looking at the photo. Then there were her eyes, smudged mossy green eyes with a brim of gold rimming her pupils. It was certain, this girl's appearance was absolutely flawless.

"Stunning, isn't she?" The head mistress asked with a sly look on her face due to the crowd's reaction "she's powerful too, only uses legendary pokemon."

"L-legendary?" May gasped, Harley just turned to her and said "Everyone in the top ten has at least one, hun." As if it was an obvious thing.

"Wait a moment…" Ash said, breaking the tension, "I know you remind me of someone…"

"Well I should!" She laughed "I believe you're familiar with my younger sister, Jessie?"

There were multiple "You're Jessie's sister?" some gasps, and a couple "who?", the head mistress laughed again and replied "yes, I am. I really thought you would have caught on sooner, I mean we look practically alike sept the eyes…poor dear though, hates her job that she screws around just to kill time."

"Screws…around?" Ash asked "You mean she's not really after my Pikachu?"

"What? No, of course not! If she wanted your Pikachu so bad then why doesn't she just steal it while you're all asleep?"

"Good point…"

"Now, Red, if you're already acquainted with Misty and Lyra then you could show them to their room?"

"of course…" he said before leaving with the two girls.

"Kiara, pick up Dawn and take her and May to their room and Harley, you take the boys alright people! Move out! Not…you….Ryuu!"

The immortal boy stopped in his tracks, slowly turning around out of fear "y-yes, head mistress-sama?"

"You need to clean up the blood in the other room!"

"H-how did you?"

"I can see the hole in your stomach! Now go!"

"Y-yes head mistress!"

**:About 3 minutes later with Red, Misty and Lyra:**

"Technically, I'm not allowed on this side of the dorm" Red said "but your room is on floor 5, room 206."

"Okay, see you later Red!"

"Bye, bye!"

"Bye…" Red breathed before casually strolling off towards the other side of the "Group A" dorm.

"Whoa…Red's acting surprisingly Normal today…" Misty said, turning to Lyra who responded with giggling out "I know, I wonder how everyone'll react when they see how he really is"

They then turned and entered the dorm, which wasn't as fancy but just as cool as the bell tower. The main room just screamed "pandemonium" with the flashing colors, bubble machine, and multiple neon bean bag chairs. They just looked at each other and exchanged a long "coooooooool" before stepping in the bulding. Even the floor was completely amazing, it was this green glass like material that was so clean and shiny that you could see your reflection in it, the carpet was replaced with this squishy soft material too.

"Who needs a room?" Misty inquired, "I could just live down here!"

"I know, right?" Lyra added, "but we better go find our room…I need to put my stuff down…"

"Let's go ask her" Misty suggested, pointing to a tall light blue haired girl in the same girl's uniform talking to her Dragonair. "umm…excuse me!" she said running over to her.

"Oh!" she responded "yes?"

"umm, hi." Misty spoke "we're new and…you wouldn't happen to know where room 206 is, would you?"

"Oh! Of course I know where that is, looks like Marley finally gets some room mates!" She cheered "Well good for her, she's been alone up there for the longest time now, I'm Alexis by the way, nice to meet you. Hop on Rivara here and we'll take you up there!"

"Well coolio!" Lyra cheered hopping on the long blue dragon type, followed by Misty. Her trainer then got on at the next and said "hold on tight!" before the long dragon took off in flight. They weaved around the sitting area and tons of girls before they made it to the hallway which the floor looked like a long trampoline (it was), and then the furry dice like stairs (you know, so it wouldn't hurt when you trip and fall down them). They repeated this until they were on the fifth floor and at room 206.

All at once they climbed off Rivara and walked up to the door (though Lyra was bouncing) and Alexis knocked on the door.

"Marley?" Alexis asked "it's Alexis and-oh! The door's unlocked!" with a turn of the knob, it was almost as if wonderland had taken over the room. The carpet was like moss, it was green, soft, squishy, and cool to the touch. The walls at the bottom started out as a dark purple, but as the paint climbed upwards to the ceiling the paint got lighter and lighter and was eventually gold by the ceiling, where golden metal star lamps hung, shining light through the room brightly.

"On second thought, Misty…" Lyra began "staying in our own room doesn't sound so bad…"

Then they saw the beds, the first one was a regular but soft looking bed with a black comforter with a bloody res rose pattern on it and a dark green pillow. The next one rang Misty's bell as she ran over to the bubbly blue and purple comforter covered water bed with a fuzzy lime green pillow screaming "WATER BED!" before leaping on it. In the corner there was a banana colored hammock that Lyra assumed was for her, and was pretty glad about it! Underneath the hammock was a folded up blanket and pillow.

"Who are they?" a bored female voice asked, the three girls turned around to see a gothic girl with an extremely bored facial expression standing on the ceiling.

"Oh! Hi, Marley!" Alexis said, completely ignoring the fact that the girl before her was defying gravity. "These are your new room mates!"

"That explains why they added the beds…" Marley said "so…" she questioned before disappearing and reappearing on the ground right behind Misty, "What are your names?"

"How did you do that?" Misty gasped, turning around to face the younger Lolita; who just turned her head to the side and "How'd I do what?"

"…never mind, I'm Misty Waterflower."

"And I'm Lyra Kotone! Though some people call me Soul…"

"Marley." The goth responded with her same bored and emotionless face, Lyra looked at it then started giggling, "You look like Red!" she chuckled, pointing "are you his younger sister or something?"

"No…"

"I'm going to let you guys get to know each other." Alexis said, leaving the room with a big smile on her face.

**:To Dawn and May's room!:**

"ugh…where am I?" The bluenette girl asked herself sitting up and rubbing her sore head. Dawn looked around the room, she was sitting on a pink frilly bed in a bright green room with pink decorations on the walls, the ceiling was also pink and the carpet was bright yellow. In little time, Dawn could tell that she over all liked the room from the colorful and odd shaped furniture and bead bags to the giant flat screen in front of her.

"Oh, looks like sleeping beauty's finally awake, huh?" said a brunette girl with stunning cerulean eyes that Dawn had never seen before, leaning over her. "Yo, May! Your friend's up!" She then shouted.

"What's that, Leaf?" May asked, peeking her head out of the bathroom door with a wet towel wrapped around her head. "Oh, Dawn! You woke up!"

"Where am I?" she asked before turning to the girl sitting next to her on the bed "And who are you?"

"Well, You're in your new room for your time at pokemon academy, and as for me? I'm your new room mate Leaf! It's a pleasure to meet you miss top coordinator!" she beamed.

"I'm staying here? But this room is-"

"Awesome? I know! It's because the moment you enter campus grounds as a student, the spy cameras stationed in the woods learn everything about you and report to the staff so they can make your dorm life here pretty perfect for you, sounds pretty stalkerish, I know, but it's the only reason why your room's so awesome!"

"So…you two are my roommates?" Dawn asked, getting off her bed.

"Yep!" May replied with a chipper smile.

Dawn frowned before crying out "BUT I WANTED TO STAY WITH MISTY-CHAN!"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Me: Ha! Done!**

**Dawn: It seemed kinda rushed at the end…**

**Me: Well would you like to be the slave to the internet to write it? I don't think so!**

**Dawn:…**

**Me: Sorry, it's just I get really pissed off when someone criticizes something I worked really hard on…**

**Dawn: Oh, sorry…I Guess…**

**Red: Wait…both me and Ash are in this…isn't that a time paradox? **

**Me: Yes! It is! Take that major!**

**Red:…**

**Me: Sorry, got a bit excited there…**

**Red: I can tell…**

**May: Silver! You threw DittoGirl553 onto me!**

**Silver: Um…no, that was uh…Paul, yeah Paul did it!**

**May: Oh, sorry then… Paul! **

**Paul: Uh oh… (runs away)**

**May: Get back here!**

**Paul: What did I do?**

**Me: Well…remember viewers! The more reviews, the more it motivates me! The faster I update! The boy's dorms will be shown in the next chapter!**

**Dawn: Hey what about that other people's OCs thing?**

**Me: Oh yeah, here are the rules:**

**Give me the name, age, what they look like (skin, eyes, hair, ect.) height, weight, fav. Food, least fav. Food, dislikes, hobbies, personality, all that good stuff; it's sorta like a data base!**

**I need a list of their pokemon and their pokemon's info (name, attacks, how long they've had that pokemon, personalities, ect.)**

**If I'm pairing them up with anyone, it's another OC or somebody I don't mind them have a pairing with…but crushes are completely fine!**

**They can't be a member on the top 10, I already have the OCs for them.**

**Me: And that's really all I can think of fight now…so see you next time!**

**Disclaimer: DittoGirl553 Does not own pokemon!**


End file.
